Emotionless Hero
by Minamisawa Atsushi
Summary: [Alpha x Reader] He may be emotionless and strict, but he is the real hero of your life.


**This is my second character x reader! I hope you all enjoy the story! XD**

**I do not own IE~  
**

* * *

**Emotionless Hero**

* * *

A vivid flashback played in your mind as you stared the soccer field where you'd spend your time with Alpha when both of you were still kids. It brought back memories that happened several years ago when the kid version (probably around eight years of age) of your best friend called you out for something.

_It was one fine evening and you decided to meet him at the nearest park. He was completely quiet until you started asking him some questions._

_"Do you have anything to say, Alpha-kun?"_

_"Yes."_

_"If it's about your problem, I'm ready to hear it any time." You said confidently._

_He looked at you with a dry face and confessed boldly. "I like you, (f/n) (l/n)."_

_Even as an innocent kid, you've already expected the confession because just by looking the way he acts to you is enough to prove everybody that he has a special feeling towards you._

_He'd do anything to protect you, even when he's a small kid himself. Understanding Alpha, you said. "Even so, we're still too young. My father will hit me if he finds this out."_

_"Do you like me, (f/n)?"_

_You kept your mouth shut because you don't._

_"I see." He said bitterly as he understood you. "I'll wait for you."_

**Present time.**

You missed Alpha as much as he does to you. But fate is more powerful that both of you had to carry on your lives without each other after someone offers your father a job with better payment far from your home.

You had a hard time on your own. Your life is dull, boring and incomplete without Alpha.

And now that your father is off today, you're finally able to seize the chance to visit your hometown.

Sadly, many things changed except for the soccer field.

You sighed and finally decided to leave. That was when out of nowhere, a soccer ball went flying towards you with a stream of energy. It was too fast you couldn't possibly run away from it, and as a normal reaction, you covered your eyes using your arms.

You squeezed your eyes shut while hoping the ball would magically burst, or in detail, fail to hit you.

And that was when you realized the ball should be sending you flying by that time. Oddly enough, you didn't feel anything.

You opened your eyes.

A tall guy with the familiar violet hair and pointy ears was blocking the ball using his strong looking leg. He was in a weird uniform with a teal colored captain's band.

You muttered under your breath. "A… Alpha…?"

The ball was successfully deflected.

"Are you alright?" He held you his hand.

You stood up and embraced him instead of taking his hand. "I miss you so much, Alpha! How are you?"

Like usual, he didn't smile. "Fine."

You arched your eyebrows. "For real?'

"Yes."

"But you don't look like you're fine at all… You look…" You examined his face. "…sick."

"I miss you." He bent down and kissed your forehead softly.

You blushed madly, because now only you realized the one you're hugging is the matured Alpha! _His voice is sexy, he's tall, he's well built and… he's handsome…_ you blushed even more as you said that to yourself. Then, you decided to cover things up. "Uh—oh, yeah! Who on earth kicked that ball to me?"

"It was an accident."

"Was it you?"

"No."

You smiled. "One of your teammates?"

"Yes."

Out of sudden, your cell phone rang. You picked it up quickly. "Hello, mom."

"Why aren't you home yet, (f/n)? It's already sundown." Your mother asked worriedly. "Where are you? I'll pick you up right now."

"It's okay, mom. I have a company here—Alpha—remember him?"

"Oh, it has been a long time since we last met him." She said understandingly. "You want to spend more time with him, honey?"

"Sure, if you let me."

"That's fine. Just go ahead, but make sure you're home before nine. And please tell him don't let you go out of his sight, okay?" Your mother told you with a relieved tone.

"Yes, mom."

"Okay, sweetie, have fun." She cut the call.

Alpha looked at you.

You smiled cheerfully. "I can stay a little longer with you."

"I'd be glad to have you in my house."

"You're still living in this area?" You asked.

He replied with his usual expression. "Yes."

* * *

You entered the mansion and had a look around. It's always the same—not even a single thing is moved out of its place since years ago. Seems like they won't get bored of seeing the same sight of their house… Well, everybody knows that already, just by looking at his face. It's just like: -_- all the time.

He led you into his room which you've seen several times before, but this time, you felt a bit awkward to step in since he's a grown-up now…

You sat on the couch by the window. "Nothing changed, huh…"

"Just like my heart."

You looked at him. "Maybe my heart does. You're so kind to me… You're willing to do anything for the sake of protecting me. It's hard to find a guy like you nowadays, you know." You flashed him a smile.

He approached you and placed both of his hands by your sides. He stared into your eyes, leaving you to tremble a little. You were speechless.

Slowly, he shifted closer and pressed his lips to yours gently. He poked his tongue inside your mouth and started to squeeze it, making you to moan a little. You put your arms around his neck while he embraced your waist.

Both of you parted for air.

He came closer and you could feel a warm breath at your left ear. With a soft and low-toned voice, he whispered. "I love you."

You blushed again. You tried to say 'I love you too' but your voice was stuck in your throat.

Hearing nothing from you, he lifted you up and laid you on his bed. He rubbed your soft cheek gently and finally—smiled only for you!

You melted seeing his handsome face.

He got on you slowly and asked. "Shall we?"

You smiled and nodded.

And so, you spent hours with him on the bed. It was too awesome that you failed to express your feelings.

But there's still something else you could tell.

You're now officially Alpha's while he is officially yours.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And I'd gladly receive reviews from you dear readers!**

**Thank you again! /bows/bows/**


End file.
